freerealmswarriorcatsfandomcom-20200215-history
Warrior Cats of Free Realms
This page is for any warriors who want to add their name and description. It'll go alphabetically by your warrior name. Just go ahead and add the name and description of yourself or anyone else you know. Use the example shown below. If you need any help just ask Darkheart for help! Thanks! (: Example: Warrior name: / Real Name: / Gender: / Current Clan: / Rank: / Fur Color: Fur Color Now Added To Description! :D Warrior Cats A:Warrior Name: Ashstar/ Real Name: Ashlie/ Gender: She-Cat/ Current Clan: Warriorcats of WhiteThunder clan (One of the three leaders)/ Rank: Leader B:Warrior Name: ScourgeStar / Real Name:ScourgeStar / Gender: She-Cat/ Current Clan: Warriorcats of DarkFang Clan (AmberRose Clan Name Changed.) Rank: Leader C: D: E: F:Warrior Name: Firestar/ Real name: unnknown/ Gender: She-Cat/ Current Clan: Warriorcats of WhiteThunder clan (the clan has three leaders)/Rank: Leader.Warrior Name:FrostStar/Real Name:FrostFang/Gender:She-Cat/Current Clan:Warrior Cats of DarkSunlightClan/Rank:Leader. Warrior Name: Foxstar / Real Name: Christopher Foxface / Gender: Tom-Cat / Current Clan: Warrior Cats of Eclipse Clan / Rank: Leader G: H: I: Warrior Name: Icestar / Real Name: IceStorm / Gender: She-cat / Current Clan: WarriorCats of Dawn Clan / Rank: Leader J: Warrior Name: Jayfeather / Real Name: Jayfeather / Gender: She-Cat / Current Clan: Warriorcats of DarkBlaze Clan / Rank: MedCat K: L: Warrior Name: LeopardFire / Real Name: Aubree Turtle / Gender: She-Cat / Current Clan: Warriorcats of AmberRose Clan / Rank: MedCat. L: Warrior Name: LionStar / Real Name: Michel Lionstar / Gender: Tom-cat / Current Clan: FalconClan / Rank: Leader / Fur Color: Golden Warrior Name: Legend Star / Real Name: Legend Star / Gender: She-cat / Current Clan: Unknown right now (o.o I really have no idea if she is or not) M: Warrior Name: MoonFlame / Real Name: Legend MoonStar / Gender: She-Cat / Current Clan: Warriorcats of Equinox clan / Rank: Warrior Warrior Name: MidinghtPelt / Real Name: MidnightPelt / Gender: She-cat / Current Clan: FalconClan / Rank: Deputy W arrior Name: Mintleaf / Real Name: Crescent Moon / Gender: She-Cat / Current Clan: DarkBlaze Clan / Rank: MedCat N: Warrior Name: NightFire / Real Name: Erin Nightshade / Gender: She-Cat / Current Clan: Warrior Cats of Eclipse Clan O: P: Q: R: Warrior Name: Rose Star / Real Name: Rose Star / Gender: She-Cat / Current Clan: MeadowClan / Rank: Leader R: Warrior Name: Ravenstar / Real Name: Ravenflight / Gender: She-cat / Current Clan: DarkmoonClan / Rank: Leader R:Warrior Name: Redtail/ Real Name: Epic something/ Gender: She-cat/ Current Clan: Warriorcats of WhiteThunder Clan/ Rank: Dep Warrior Name: Rose Star / Real Name: Roseda Star / Gender: She-Cat / Current Clan: Warrior Cats Of DarkAsh Clan / Rank: Leader S: Warrior Name: SilverFur / Real Name: Abigail Glitterblossom / Gender: She-Cat / Current Clan: Warriorcats of Dawn Clan / Rank: Warrior. S:Warrior Name: Snowclaw/ Real name: unknown/ Gender: She-Cat/ Current Clan: Warriorcats of WhiteThunder clan/ Rank: Dep Warrior Name: Star Kit/ Real Name: Remesnee Jacob / Gender: She-Cat / Current Clan:Warriorcats of Eclipse clan /Rank: Kit Warrior Name: Shatteredstar / Real Name: Shatteredheårt / Gender: She-cat / Current Clan: BloodclawClan / Rank: Leader Warrior Name: ShadowFrost ~ Real Name: Catßug ~ Gender: She-Cat ~ Current Clan: Bloodclaw Clan ~ Rank: Warrior T: Warrior name: Twilightclaw/ Real Name: Twilightclaw/ Gender: She-cat/ Current Clan: Warrior Cats of MeadowClan/ Rank: Deputy T:Warrior Name: Toxicwing/ Real Name: Toxickatie/ Gender: She-Cat/ Current Clan: Warriorcats of WhiteThunder clan/ Rank: Medcat U: V: W:Warrior name: Whitestar/ Real name: White fangcat/ Gender: She-cat/ Current Clan: WarriorCats of WhiteThunder clan/ Rank: Leader (the first leader of this clan) X: Y: Z: Descriptions of Warrior Cats -Whitestar: She is the leader of WhiteThunder clan with her sisters Firestar, and some other cat :P. She would rather die in real and on FR then to lose her clan. Whitestar tries really hard to Be the Best leader she can! She has two kits Rosekit (newborn) and Epicwing (med of the clan). She some times tries to kill her self because of her bad kit-hood, i dont blam her. Some times you can sent her lurking in the forest or spying on other clans she is tring to get a spy for her clan to spy on other clans but right now she is the spy for the clan. She is very busy most of the time because one of her officers keeps on making warriors officers! (not me). She is very busy tring to get more cats in the clan and getting all the rogues or other cats out of her camp she fought one once and she got a broken paw doing it ): so her sisters help her walk around or she will just fly. -Midnightpelt: She is the proud deputy of FalconClan and will put her life on the line for her leader and her clanmates.She is very kind, gentle and sometimes high-tempered. She loves sunsets, watching fireflies in her territory at night and spending time with Lion.star, FalconClans protective, but wise leader. She is a dark red fur she-cat with a black striped tail with a scar across her leg and a torn ear from recent battles. Midnightpelt is easy to like and spend time with (if you get on her good side). She has has one mate and two kits. Her mate died by mysterious matters and her kits are Rosestar of Meadowclan, Featherpaw of Falconclan and Snowstorm of PoisonOakClan. She is proud of her kits and is always there to help them when they need it.Many cats thinks FalconClan is a joke, but Midnightpelt makes sure her clan remains strong and healthy (with the help of Mooneye, the clan med). -DarkBlazing Star: He is the leader of DarkBlaze clan and he does his best to protect his clan, he would rather lose a life then have someone in his clan get hurt. DarkBlazing star is very hard to anger but when he does get angry it doesn't end well, if you show him your not an enemy he is very kind. he is very strong and you don't want to get on his bad side. he has two sons and three daughters there names are Epikk, Jake FireFall, Jess Moon, Blue/Snow kit and ashley bluegem. he often acts very mysterious and he holds many secrets. he somtimes will show no emotion he also loves the darkness. he is online alot of the time. you sometimes might see him lurking around briarwood but you will usually find him in greenwood forest or near it. -Darkstar: She is the leader of Darkrose Clan. She's a big, reddish and black she-cat with many allies. She's not one who likes fights and arguements but will defend her Clan at any cost. She has a daughter named Willowbreeze who is the Clan's medicine cat and also enjoys fostering kits without mothers. She is unable to get on the Free Realms website because of computer problems but is keeping in touch threw this website. She once co-lead Aurora Clan with Bubblestar awhile but then left seeking a Clan of her own. Now she has Darkrose Clan. And that's where she'll stay. -Icestar: Icestar is the leader of Dawn Clan. She will do anything for her family, friends and clan even if it costs her her life. Icestar is an experienced leader, and now has made Dawn Clan which she knows will build fast and be a strong, loyal clan which she will never give up on. Icestar is a small, aqua tabby and a long, sleek tail which is almost always wrapped around her when she is sitting. Her birth clan is Mountain Clan, and her sister is Lilly Lizardflowers. She has been in many clans such as Mountain Clan, Darkmoon Clan, Forest Clan, AmberRose Clan, Aurora Clan, Skyfall Clan, Grass Clan and MANY more. She does not like to fight but she in inpatient and she can get frustrated easily. Icestar is very friendly, but if you become an enemy you'll know what's next. Her name in Free Realms is IceStorm, and you can usually find her anywhere! -Lionstar: Lionstar is the proud leader of FalconClan. He is wise, strong and will put this clan first! He has brought FalconClan to greatness! He is brave, funny and loving. I should know, I'm his deputy. He is golden furred tom with green eyes. He is a brilliant fighter and a kind soul. If you meet him, you should treat his with the kindness he deserves... Made by MidnightPelt, FalconClan deputy -Jayfeather: She is the Medicine Cat of DarkBlaze Clan. She is a medium sized grey warrior with blind blue eyes. She was the leader of many clans, including the original BloodClan ;). Don't think for a second that she can't fight because of her blindness. Most of the time she is in a bad mood, but she might not make it obvious, however she is very loyal and caring (when she wants to be). Her birthclan is IceClan. She has one long scar from the top of her neck, going down to her tail. Rose Star: She is the leader of Meadow Clan. Her Pelt is Purple of a new moonrise and it suites her well. She is a very kind, strong, brave, and many more things. She is a great leader and has unknowable faith in her clan. She Loves her Clan so much she is at risk of her nine lives. She battled for her clan to keep them safe and now has only four lives left. She wants peace in her clan and with certain clans. (they know who they are) Meadow Clan has recently moved territory because of Sky.fall Clan. Thankfully they found a better home with much more space for her growing clan. Her Mother is Midnight.Pelt Deputy of Falcon Clan. Rose Star had grown up in Forest Clan but felt she was unwanted, that was the start of Meadow Clan. She has Surprised many cats in her skill as a leader. She has Worked hard and has gotten her clan to 80 cats and is working for more. Rose Star is a very faithful,talented,brave,and skillful leader. -Roseda Star: She's the leader of DarkAsh Clan. How she got her name is from her color. She is a large rosey red cat with black stripes & light teal eyes. She has a long soft tail that is always wrapped around her unless she is standing. The only things she looks for is peace for her clan & the ones around her. Her mother was Blu Star, older of Sun Clan & her older sister is Feathertail, deputy of DarkAsh Clan. After her mother's death, she worked hard as the deputy of Sun Clan for almost a year. But realizing she needed to move passed her mother's death, she left to make DarkAsh Clan. Now she is working twice as hard to make her mother proud. Remembering the kindness her mother gave, she is always willing to help another cat, even if there from another clan. She believes anything can be solved without any kind of violence & will not fight unless her clan/family is being threatened. However, when she fights, she doesnt go easy nor give up. She will always be there to fight to the death for her clan/family. -Redstar: Redstar is the leader of Haze Clan. She's very loyal to her Clan, despite having been raised as a loner. She's generally patient, but she can be rather short-tempered with disrespectful cats. She is a black cat with a ginger tail-tip, a white right paw, and a twisted left paw. Her eyes are a pale blue, and she's built for her running ability more than anything. She can be found most often in her Clan territory, but will also occasionally be in Seaside, Snowhill, or, really, anywhere else on the map. -Ravenstar: She's the leader of DarkmoonClan. She is a large black cat with purple eyes. She has a variety of scars all over her body from many fights; some from cats, some from wolves, one with a snake, etc. She has half of a tail and wears the teeth of wolves over her claws from her many bad encounters with wolves. Despite her appearance she is fairly kind and treats others with respect until they have done wrong to her. Once you get on her bad side it's difficult to earn forgiveness. The one thing she hates most is traitors, because her own kits decided to spread a rumor about her in order to recruit all of her cats into their own Clans. Then both of the Clans she lead (RavenClan and DarkmoonClan) were struggling to she picked one to save, which had to be Darkmoon. She combined her two Clans after making that decision. Because of this, if you betray her then you will never be forgiven. She gave up on forgiveness for such things long ago. ~Shatteredstar: Shatteredstar is the current leader of BloodclawClan. She's a light grey long legged she-cat with dark grey and blue grey flecks, and a tan stripe down her back. Her tail is black and fairly fluffy, and has been torn in half in a territory battle. Both ears are torn, and she has many other scars from battles with various species. She has blue eyes but only the left one has managed to stay claw-free. (She has killed cats that step onto her territory) She may not seem like it at first but she's an over thinker. She thinks about the things she's said, the way it came out, and how she could have said it diffrently. She's fierce in battle, especialy when she feels strongly about the cause. Shatteredstar is always determind to get revenge from anyone who does her wrong, and those who help her will recive help back when they need it. -StarKit: StarKit is a kit in Eclipse Clan. She have white long fur and have shadow of white spots from the top of her head to the tip of her tail, She have light blue eyes and if you look closely they sparkle like the evening star of the night.Star started as a kit from poison oak with a mother and 4 sisters but when her leader left the clan the clan started to fall apart, Starkit family started to leave as well and became leaders or warriors in another clans and star became alone.Before the clan fell apart star and Nightshade went to star cave and went to star clan hunting ground and leader firestar gave me powers like my sisters nightshade and moon star.It was a short time for Starkit to find her powers and find out she can heal by using her paws, she can use her healing for anything but her healing can come for a price. -Ashstar:She is the leader of WhiteThunder clan with her sisters Firestar, and Whitestar. She would rather die in real and on FR then to lose her clan. Ashstar tries really hard to Be the Best leader she can! She has no kits. She some times she crys brcause of her bad kit-hood, i dont blam her. Some times you can sent her lurking in the forest or spying on other clans she is tring to get a spy for her clan to spy on other clans but right now she is the spy for the clan. She is very busy most of the time because one of her officers keeps on making warriors officers! (not me). She is very busy tring to get more cats in the clan and getting all the rogues or other cats out of her camp her sister, Whitestar, got a broken paw fighting them. -Firestar::She is the leader of WhiteThunder clan with her sisters Ashstar, and Whitestar. She would rather die in real and on FR then to lose her clan. Firestar tries really hard to Be the Best leader she can! She has no kits. She some times she crys brcause of her bad kit-hood, i dont blam her. Some times you can sent her lurking in the forest or spying on other clans she is tring to get a spy for her clan to spy on other clans but right now she is the spy for the clan. She is very busy most of the time because one of her officers keeps on making warriors officers! (not me). She is very busy tring to get more cats in the clan and getting all the rogues or other cats out of her camp her sister, Whitestar, got a broken paw fighting them. NightFire- She is the cat that has been from clan to clan, she has sapphire blue eyes that shine like the North Star at night, her fur is white with some fiery stripes, she has a twisted paw from a mysterious sickness she got as a kit in Eclipse, but on her twisted paw she is marked with a strange mark, a dragon mark fully shown, a scar runs down the side of her face from right ear down to her neck from another fight with a cat. She has a jewel on her fore head and a crystal inside, where she gets her power from and stays alive. She can be soft and sweet and also kind, but you don't always have to trust her, many of the unknown legends are told of her mysterious powers, she can disappear when your not even looking, but the most said is her Legendary Power that once lightened the Dark Forest and defeated Tiger Star. She stays strong during fights and stands up for others, she can also help others when needed. But her Legend of Nightshade stories she writes are true, as she writes, she can see and hear everything in her mind but sometimes what she sees in her mind can appear in font of her. One morning she woke up at the Cove on Berk! That was where she first met Hiccup who she has become good friends with, she of course loves How to Train your Dragon and is already excited for the second movie coming next year.